A Mother's Instinct
by MystiMoon
Summary: Jennifer Jareau is a new mother and will soon find herself being tested by the unsub.


JJ woke up early on Monday morning; well, Henry woke her up early. She went to quiet the crying baby in his crib but he wouldn't stay quiet and go back to sleep so she brought him to the kitchen to warm a bottle of milk for him.

While the microwave hummed and was warming up the drink, JJ looked at the time. Her clock flashed 3:00am. She was so tired after just getting back from a hard case last night that involved children.

She pulled the now warm milk from the microwave and gave it to Henry. She jumped when the phone rang. She picked it up sleepily, "hello?"

There was only silence on the other end.

JJ repeated herself a little louder, "hello?"

The dial tone was now all that JJ heard on the line.

"_That's weird_"_,_ JJ thought as she refocused on Henry, finding that he had now fallen back asleep. JJ put Henry back in his crib then she went to go back to bed.

By now, Will had woken up, "thanks for getting Henry,"

She nodded in reply and tried to get back to sleep. She tossed and turned but she found that by 4:30, she was fully awake with nothing to do so she started getting dressed for work.

She was out of the house by 5:00 after telling Will she was leaving and he would have to take Henry to the babysitter's.

JJ sat in her office for a while when she got a call. She put on her press face ready to speak to yet another sheriff asking for the BAU's assistance on a case, "Agent Jareau."

There was only the sound of breathing on the other end until a voice finally started talking, "hello Agent Jareau," the voice was very deep and said her name with hate.

"Can I help you?"

"You can't help me, but you may be able to help someone else you know," the voice argued; obviously agitated.

"Who is this person?"

The voice laughed, "part of the fun is finding who needs help, Agent. It is more rewarding afterwards."

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one important. At least not to you; not yet," the voice answered.

Next, the dial tone was all that was heard. JJ looked at the phone in shock for a moment until her brain finally kicked in and decided to call the team in early. If someone she knows is in trouble, it's probably better to look to see if the team's okay. They were usually going to be the targets for something like this.

No one looked happy or alert but they were here and now were all sitting around the table in the conference room looking at her.

"I'm sorry to bring you all in early but we have a situation," JJ started but was interrupted by Hotch.

"I haven't had any new cases come across my desk. You are supposed to talk to me first," he said with a little anger in his voice which probably was partly due to the fact that she had woken him up so early.

JJ looked apologetic, "this isn't a case. I couldn't sleep last night so I came here. I received a phone call saying that someone I know is going to get hurt."

The team looked at shocked, "who did they say was going to get hurt?" Hotch asked.

JJ shook her head, "the guy didn't say. Here, I have the conversation recorded for you," she said as she hit play so the others could here the conversation between him.

"He sounds like he knows you. Are you sure you don't recognize the voice?" Emily asked.

JJ thought for a moment, "I don't know who---" but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

JJ put the phone up to her ear very worried that something bad was about to happen. It was Will on the line though so she visibly relaxed which the team thought was a good sign. At least, it was good until she tensed up and almost fell backwards.

She closed her phone looking like she was either going to cry or lash out and punch something.

"JJ, what is it?" Morgan asked.

JJ looked at the team for a moment, "that was Will. He called to say that--that Henry has been kidnapped!"

**Author's Note: I just thought of this idea so I decided to write it. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going to go, but tell me what you think of it so far.**


End file.
